Sé Fuerte y Vencerás
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: La amistad de dos amigas se pone a prueba en una dura lucha de boxeo.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que cualquier relación que esta historia parezca tener con la serie o sus películas por cualquier supuesta razón es una completa confusión, por tanto, esta historia **NO** es ninguna secuela de la serie ni sus películas por mucho que lo parezca.

 **SEGUNDA NOTA:** Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra historia entonces y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si de verdad resulta necesario y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía para ignorar y reemplazar al realismo negativo, uso al realismo positivo junto con la fantasía y no uso nada de drama triste, pues toda la libertad que la mayoría de escritores le dan siempre a la expresión total del drama triste y realismo negativo, yo siempre se la doy a la felicidad y la fantasía.

 **TERCERA NOTA:** Esta nota va dirigida solamente para los que me comentan de forma erróneamente realista en fics de fantasía. Si en este fic ven que algún detalle o suceso ocurre de una manera que no concuerde en nada con la manera en que ocurriría en la vida real y que tampoco ocurra como en la serie o sus películas, dejen de ser obtusos y entiendan de una sola vez que sucede así porque este fic es de fantasía o que ocupa más fantasía que realismo y que no sigue ninguna realidad de la serie ni ninguna de las películas, entonces por lo tanto, leerlo para luego comentar sobre él de forma realista o para decir que nada de lo ocurrido aquí ocurre como en la serie o las películas es una incoherencia que solamente viene de forma puramente errónea de ustedes por ver todo con perspectiva realista al no entender que es fantasía.

Es el mediodía del Sábado cuatro de Abril de 2015 en la ciudad de Ponyville. Toda su gente esperaba preparada con ansias las siete de la tarde para un evento muy esperado por semanas, para lo cual faltaban siete horas. Dos potrancas llegaron a una casa, una de ellas golpeó la puerta y fueron recibidas por una señora elegante.

—Hola, señora Cookie.— saludaron las dos sonriendo felices.

—Hola, Diamond Tiara. Hola, Silver Spoon. Pasen.— las recibió amablemente.

Pasaron y vieron a un corcel.

—Hola, Diamond Tiara. Hola, Silver Spoon.— las saludó feliz un corcel.

—Hola, señor Hondo.— lo saludaron felices también.

—¿Dónde están ellas?.— preguntó Diamond Tiara con alegría.

—En su habitación.

—Gracias.— agradecieron las dos.

Fueron ahí, la puerta estaba un poco abierta, así que Diamond la abrió y ahí vieron a quienes debían ver.

—Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, hola.— saludaron ambas muy buenamente contentas de verlas.

—Hola, chicas, pasen.— saludaron las tres sonriendo de felicidad por estar juntas las cinco.

Pasaron.

—¿Cierro la puerta?.— preguntó Silver.

—No es necesario.— dijo Sweetie Belle gentilmente.

Se juntaron con ellas en el suelo y ambas vieron lo que había entre las tres.

—¿Estaban jugando damas?.— preguntó Diamond Tiara.

—Sí, Apple Bloom contra mí.— dijo Sweetie Belle.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban jugando?.

—Media hora desde que ellas vinieron.

—¿Alguna ha ganado?.— siguieron siendo preguntas alegres de Diamond.

—Sí, yo he ganado ocho veces y ella tres. Justo ahora acabé de ganar mi octava vez.— dijo Applebloom feliz.

—¿No jugaste, Scootaloo?.— le preguntó Diamond a otra de ellas.

—No me interesó.— dijo con una sonrisa sintiéndose contenta.

—¿Quieren patatas?.— les ofreció Applebloom amistosamente.

—Está bien.— aceptaron ellas gustosamente.

Se paró y les pasó un tazón de patatas.

—¿Qué sabor tienen?.— preguntó Diamond queriendo deleitarse probándolas con gusto.

—De queso salado.— dijo Applebloom sonriendo tiernamente.

—Ah, que bien.— dijeron ambas unísonamente igualmente contentas.

Ambas sacaron y se las comieron.

—¿Quieres jugar otra partida?.— ofreció Sweetie Belle a Applebloom.

—Claro.— aceptó su amiga con gratificación.

Sweetie levitó todas las fichas y las colocó en su orden, entonces movió una y así fueron jugando durante más minutos.

—Gané de nuevo.— dijo Sweetie Belle tranquilamente sin entusiasmarse por querer e importarle más la amistad que el triunfo.

—Oigan, quiero jugar también.— dijo Diamond sonriendo alegremente y sabiendo que aceptarán.

—De acuerdo.— dijeron las dos amigas contentas.

—¿Contra quién?.— preguntó Applebloom.

—Contra ti.— dijo la retadora alegremente.

Sweetie Belle ordenó las fichas y puso el tablero en medio de ellas. Comenzaron con una movida de Diamond y así siguieron hasta que Applebloom ganó, luego volvieron a jugar y Applebloom ganó siete veces más.

—No sabía lo experta que eres con este juego.— dijo Diamond contenta y un poco asombrada por lo bastante buena que su amiga es para jugar.

—Yo tampoco.— dijo Silver igual que Diamond.

—Jamás les dije a ustedes dos que llevo tres años jugando a esto.— dijo sinceramente Applebloom y muy contenta.

—Ohhhhhh.— dijeron las dos creyéndole sinceramente y contentas.

—Eso lo explica todo. ¿Ellas lo sabían?.— dijo y preguntó Diamond refiriéndose con su pregunta a Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

—Sí.— dijo la ganadora.

—¿Alguien te enseñó?.— preguntó Silver.

—Sí, Applejack me enseñó durante quince meses.

—Y dime, Scootaloo, ¿estás preparada para la masacre que me darás y que yo te daré?.— preguntó Diamond contenta.

—Sí, estoy totalmente lista.— dijo ella igual de contenta.

—Antes de hoy, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguna jugó con otra a las damas?.— preguntó Diamond sin necesidad de dejar de sonreír y sentirse contenta.

—La última vez que jugué contra Applebloom fue hace un mes, contra Sweetie Belle hace siete semanas y entre ellas jugaron su última vez hace dos semanas.— dijo Scootaloo sin aumentar ni disminuir su felicidad al igual que todas.

—¿Alguna vez ganaste?.— le preguntó Diamond.

—Sí, gané un total de tres veces, una contra Applebloom y las otras dos contra Sweetie Belle. Applebloom siempre fue la que más nos ganó a ambas juntas, porque ella es la más experta de las tres.

—Applebloom, ahora me dieron ganas de jugar contra ti, pero en mi caso, quiero elegir cuántas veces.— dijo Silver contenta.

—Bueno.— aceptó con gusto y agrado.

—Y elijo que juguemos tres veces.

—De acuerdo.

Sweetie ordenó las fichas y jugaron, ganando Applebloom las tres veces.

—¿Alguna vez jugaron?.— les preguntó la ganadora a ambas derrotadas.

—Sí, pero muy pocas veces.— dijeron ambas.

—Y solamente eran juegos entre nosotras, así que como no jugamos con nadie más, no desarrollamos más experiencia.— dijo Silver con sinceridad y felicidad.

—Eso explica por qué me fue fácil vencerlas. Si quisieran tener más experiencia haciendo movimientos que les ayuden a ganar, sólo vengan a pedirme ayuda, entonces les enseñaré cada día que ustedes decidan y cada momento del día en que todavía no llegue una pelea pendiente.— dijo consideramente Applebloom con felicidad total en su alegre voz.

—Gracias por sernos considerada.— agradecieron cortésmente ambas.

—De nada.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirían jugando a esto?.— preguntó Diamond.

—Yo hasta que me vaya a casa a almorzar.— dijo Applebloom alegremente.

—Yo igual.— dijo Sweetie Belle igual de alegre.

—Yo igual. Y acordamos que después de almorzar, iremos juntas al salón de belleza a hacernos pezuñicuras.— dijo Scootaloo tan contenta como es cotidiano que todas estén.

—¿Por qué?.— preguntó Diamond sintiéndose curiosa.

—Se nos ocurrió que siempre lo haremos cada día que tenga una pelea.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea?.— preguntó de nuevo Diamond.

—A mí, quiero pelear con los cascos arreglados.— dijo Scootaloo.

—¿Y ustedes dos por qué se los arreglarán?.— les preguntó Diamond a las otras dos.

—Hablando por las dos, lo haremos porque decidimos que queremos presentarnos con los cascos arreglados.— dijo Sweetie Belle sinceramente.

—¿Cuáles de los cuatro se arreglarán?.

—Todos, no importa que lleve algo de tiempo, siempre lo haremos después del almuerzo.— dijo Scootaloo contentamente.

—¿Ustedes considerarían la idea alguna vez?.— preguntó Applebloom.

—No me interesa ese arreglo, así que paso.— dijo Silver con serenidad y desinterés.

—Y yo prefiero hacerme el primer arreglo de mi vida cuando me haya retirado definitivamente de las peleas.— dijo Diamond serenamente.

—¿Saben de alguna otra potranca que se haya hecho pezuñicuras durante su período de actividad?.— les preguntó Diamond.

—Sí, muchas potrancas lo hacen en toda Equestria, Piña Colada es una.— le dijo Applebloom.

—¿Ella?.— preguntaron Diamond y Silver sintiendo curiosidad por eso ahora.

—¿Saben desde cuándo lo hace?.— preguntó Diamond.

—Nos dijo que desde el día de su primera pelea.— contestó Applebloom.

—Scootaloo, ¿hay alguna razón por la que lo decidiste ahora que será tu sexta pelea?.— le preguntó Silver aún con curiosidad.

—Sencillamente porque no se me ocurrió antes.— dijo con indiferencia.

—A mí tampoco.— dijeron unísonamente Applebloom y Sweetie Belle con la misma indiferencia.

—Me había olvidado de las patatas.— dijo Diamond acordándose que sólo probó una vez las patatas que ahí tenían.

—Uh, también yo.— dijo también Silver viendo que también se le habían olvidado.

—Si se las terminan y quieren más, díganmelo y voy a buscar más.— dijo Sweetie Belle sin tener por qué dejar de sentirse contenta.

—¿Tienes más paquetes?.— preguntó Diamond.

—Sí, Scootaloo le dio una buena cantidad de dinero a mis papás para que pudieran comprar toda la cantidad de paquetes que les alcanzara con el dinero, y que si querían más y se les termina, entonces les dará aún más.— les dijo hermosamente con una sonrisa muy linda.

—Oh, Scootaloo, que considerada eres.— dijeron ambas contentas y un poco emotivamente conmovidas con el grado de consideración de su amiga.

—Sí, así somos las tres.— dijo ella con una sonrisa como las que también tienen Applebloom y Sweetie Belle.

—Si alguna vez quieren que Applebloom les enseñe a jugar mejor, Scootaloo me dará dinero para comprarle a alguna su propio juego de damas.— dijo Sweetie Belle con su característica y hermosa amabilidad amorosa.

—¿Harías eso por nosotras?.— preguntaron ellas sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sí.— dijo en serio.

—Gracias por ser considerada también.— agradecieron ellas contentas por la amorosa consideración de su amiga.

—¿No deberías preguntarle a ella antes de asegurar que te dará el dinero?.— preguntó Silver.

—No tengo que hacerlo, como somos consideradas, estamos dispuestas a todo lo que queramos sin pedirnos opinión entre nosotras.

—Así es.— dijeron unísonamente Applebloom y Scootaloo.

—Gracias, amigas, me siento más contenta ahora.— dijeron sinceramente las dos.

—Y quizá no parezca lógico con esto, pero me siento más contenta de que se acerque la hora de nuestra pelea, Scootaloo, aunque sea una vez en nuestra vida.— dijo Diamond sintiéndose sinceramente contenta por eso.

—Bueno.— dijo Scootaloo con felicidad y algo de indiferencia a la vez.

—Diamond, ¿alguna de las dos tiene tablero de damas?.— preguntó Sweetie Belle contenta.

—Sí, yo tengo uno, pero verdaderamente es necesario que compremos otro, porque el que tengo fue de mi abuelo desde que tenía seis años y ya está muy desgastado, el color de sus fichas está parcialmente corroído, también el de algunos cuadros y unas pocas fichas ya ni tienen color.— dijo ella dejando de sonreír al decir el "pero".

—Vaya, ¿tanto tiempo estuvo ese tablero en tu familia?.— preguntó Sweetie Belle con una poca impresión y dejando de sonreír por la impresión.

—Sí, muchos años, porque mi abuelo murió hace cinco años cuando tenía setentaiséis y yo tres. El tablero ya había cumplido setenta años en la familia antes de que mi abuelo muriera y a estas alturas tiene setentaicinco.

—¿Tus padres no lo han tirado todavía?.— preguntó Applebloom dejando de sonreír al sentirse con un pequeño desconcierto y curiosidad porque la manera en que lo dice indica que todavía lo conservan.

—No quieren, quieren conservarlo por haber pertenecido al abuelo.

—¿Entonces ese tablero es el que ustedes dos usan para jugar?.— preguntó ella con su desconcierto manteniéndosele presente.

—Sí, porque todavía se puede usar, pero para este momento, su deterioro hace preferente no usarlo nunca más.

—Oh, bueno, ¿pero igualmente aceptarían que ustedes jueguen con otro?.

—Claro, también están de acuerdo en que no se use más.— dijo Diamond volviendo a sonreír.

—Ah, bueno. Te preguntaré algo que no te pregunté jamás. ¿Tienes favoritismo por alguna comida, ya sea frutas, verduras o vegetales?.— le preguntó Applebloom volviendo a sonreír con su respuesta.

—Sí, tengo favoritismo por el maíz, me gusta más comerlo en coronta que en ensalada.

—¿Hay alguna comida con la que más te guste comerlo?.

—Sí, mi mezcla favorita con la inclusión del maíz es el puré de patatas, pero en mi caso, prefiero el puré comprado que el casero, es por las miniaturas de patatas que quedan sin moler cuando es puré hecho en casa.— dijo ya sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿O sea que ya probaste una vez el puré hecho en casa?.

—Sí.

—Y tú, Silver, ¿hay alguna comida que se haya ganado tu favoritismo?.— le preguntó a la otra sonriéndole también con la misma felicidad.

—Sí, mi favorita son los garbanzos sin la mezcla de ninguna otra comida. Ahora te dirijo la pregunta a ti.— respondió contenta.

—Así como el de Applejack, mi favoritismo es por las manzanas.— dijo ella sonriendo de alegría.

—Te dirijo la pregunta del favoritismo a ti, Sweetie Belle.— le dijo con una sonrisa bien alegre.

—Mi favoritismo es con las uvas rojas.— dijo ella felizmente.

—¿Y tú, Scootaloo?.

—Las mandarinas.— dijo igual de contenta.

—Después de aceptar que tu pago fuese de doce millones, ¿alguna vez quisiste aumentar o disminuir tu pago?.— le preguntó amistosamente Diamond a Scootaloo.

—No, doce millones me tienen totalmente satisfecha, ¿y a ti te tiene satisfecha tu pago de doce millones o no?.— le preguntó de forma alegremente amistosa.

—Sí, estoy totalmente conforme.— dijo dándole la misma mirada y sonrisa amistosas y tiernas que entre todas se han dirigido cuando siguen sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Y las horas pasaron. Las amigas se despidieron y fueron a almorzar. Más tarde, las tres fueron al salón de belleza por sus pezuñicuras y ya sólo pasó el resto del día hasta acercarse las siete de la tarde.

—Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros, somos el relator y el comentarista que todos conocen, estamos transmitiendo en vivo por televisión desde el Estadio Monumental Boxístico de Ponyville. Dentro de menos de media hora comenzará la pelea esperada para hoy durante siete semanas. Ahora hablará el comentarista.— dijo el relator con una sonrisa muy alegre que no tenía ningún motivo para dejar de sentir.

—Gracias, compañero. Para los que nos ven por televisión les digo que para esta pelea, Scootaloo y Diamond Tiara acordaron que sería para enseñarle al público quién de ellas es la más fuerte de todo el pueblo, ya que ambas están invictas hasta ahora y son las únicas de la ciudad que lo están debido a que ya ambas pelearon contra Piña Colada y la derrotaron, quien era la última invicta junto a ellas dos, así que cuando una haya perdido, ya sólo quedará una como la única invicta. Y quién sabe, alguna vez sucederá o no sucederá que Scootaloo y Diamond pierdan esta pelea u otra, y si alguna gana ésta y luego ambas pierden otra, la ciudad se quedará sin invictas hasta que haya otra boxeadora que tenga la fortuna de no perder jamás su invicto. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál de ellas podría ser más fuerte?.— dijo y le preguntó con alegría igual.

—No, no puedo imaginarlo, ambas son tan fuertes que me es imposible imaginarlo. ¿Para ti es posible?.— le preguntó sin anticiparse a su respuesta.

—No, también me es imposible. No me imagino quién de ellas es más fuerte y devastadora que la otra, pero lo veremos a medida que la pelea avance y cuando una gane, ya sea por puntaje o nocaut.

—Y ya que esta pelea no es por el título de campeona de Scootaloo, los jueces no darán la decisión de entrega del título hasta que Scootaloo pierda una pelea en la que deba ganar para conservarlo. Ya otras boxeadoras de ciudades diferentes vinieron anteriormente a desafiarla por su título un tiempo después de conocerse fuera de Ponyville la noticia de que Scootaloo era la nueva campeona, pero ella les ganó a todas. Extranjeras diferentes vinieron para desafiar a Diamond Tiara solamente por buscar otra adversaria, pero también terminaron derrotadas.

—¿Alguna de las que pelearon por su título era extranjera?.— le preguntó el comentarista con tono clásico de curioso.

—Tres.

—¿Cuántas de sus adversarias la desafiaron por su título?.

—Las tres extranjeras.

—¿Y cuántas fueron las extranjeras que pelearon con Diamond Tiara?.

—También fueron tres.

—¿Contra quiénes fue la primera pelea de Scootaloo y Diamond Tiara?.

—La primera de Scootaloo fue contra Piña Colada y la de Diamond Tiara fue contra Sunny Daze.

—¿Quién fue la campeona que Scootaloo derrotó?.— hacía preguntas para darle al público la facilidad de recordarlo.

—Piña Colada, fue después de ese día que vinieron esas tres boxeadoras a desafiarla por el título.

—Entonces sólo fue una la que peleó con ella sin la intención de hacerlo por su título.— dijo adivinatoriamente el comentarista.

—Así es.

—Y ninguna tuvo la fuerza necesaria para despojarla del título, que lástima para ellas.

—En mis diez años como relator hasta el día en que transmitimos la primera pelea de Scootaloo el diez de Octubre del año pasado y la de Diamond Tiara el doce de Noviembre de ese mismo año, jamás vi boxeadoras como ellas que fuesen tan poderosas. Sigo recordando que ellas dijeron que mayormente no les importa ser las más fuertes de la ciudad, pero vaya que igualmente lo lograron aunque no esforzaran sus entrenamientos para lograrlo.

—Vaya que sí, jamás tuvieron la intención de convertirse en las más fuertes de la ciudad, pero parecía que el destino quería que sí lo fueran, porque ya lo son, derrotaron a cinco boxeadoras y así quedaron conocidas como las más fuertes, puesto que todas las derrotadas también eran conocidas como las más fuertes, sobretodo Piña Colada, porque ella fue la campeona antes de Scootaloo.

Las amigas se encontraban en sus respectivos camerinos, donde cada entrenadora le vendaba los cascos a las adversarias. Luego les pusieron los guantes, después las batas y estuvieron listas para salir.

—¿Lista para la masacre?.— le preguntó Sweetie Belle con voz normal sin ponerle entusiasmo a la pregunta.

—Tan lista como puedo estar.— respondió Scootaloo en igual forma.

—¿Lista para el juego?.— le preguntó Silver a Diamond de la misma forma en que Sweetie Belle se lo preguntó a Scootaloo.

—Totalmente lista.— contestó de igual forma.

Salieron por la doble puerta.

—Ya salieron las adversarias, vienen caminando al cuadrilátero. La función está por comenzar.— dijo el relator con más entusiasmo y felicidad vocal ahora.

—Finalmente llega el momento más ansiado de la noche, el encuentro entre estas dos temerarias de cascos de acero.— dijo el comentarista con el mismo entusiasmo y felicidad.

—Suben al cuadrilátero y saludan a la árbitro Rainbow Dash. Ahora mismo escucharemos al anunciador Featherweight.— dijo para luego guardar silencio como todo el estadio.

—¡Corceles y yeguas, buenas noches y bienvenidos al Estadio Monumental Boxístico de Ponyville!. ¡En esta noche, siete rondas seguidas en las que veremos quién es verdaderamente la más fuerte de toda la ciudad!. ¡Con ustedes esta noche, dos ponyvilianas conocidas y admiradas por su poder destructivo, su espíritu de lucha, sus puños demoledores y sus estrategias siempre efectivas!. ¡En la esquina naranja, una de las dos únicas invencibles de la ciudad, admirada por todos, conocida en todas partes, la campeona actual del boxeo ponyviliano, la grande y únicaaaaa Scootaloooooooooo!.— dijo él con voz alegre y lleno de entusiasmo.

Alza los brazos recibiendo la lluvia de aplausos.

—¡Y en la esquina lavanda, la retadora de esta noche, también conocida como una de las dos únicas invencibles de la ciudad, una totalmente admirada y aclamada por todos en la ciudad, la magnífica y sensacionaaaaal Diamooooooond Tiaraaaaaaa!.— dijo con la misma alegría y un entusiasmo igual.

Su público llueve aplausos sobre ella.

—¡Con ustedes, la árbitro Rainbow Daaash!.

—Acérquense, chicas.— las llamó amistosamente con la voz y con ademanes de casco.

Vienen en el acto con sus entrenadoras.

—Obedezcan todas las reglas y cuidado con romperlas. A toda costa eviten los golpes a la nuca, al pecho, de conejo, las patadas y los cabezazos. En caso de que una caiga, la otra se irá a su esquina y se quedará ahí hasta que le indique que puede continuar. ¿Entendido?.— dijo y preguntó sonriendo y hablando con felicidad.

Asienten con la cabeza sonriendo sin dejar de mirarse.

—¿Hay preguntas?.

Niegan con la cabeza.

—A su esquina y esperen la campanada.— dijo con voz tranquila y alegre.

Se van a sus esquinas, les ponen los protectores y se bajan, así que pasan los pocos segundos y la campana suena. Se acercan con los puños levantados y Scootaloo le da un derechazo seguido de dos más, ahora le da cinco izquierdazos en su estómago y un derechazo más, el cual su adversaria le devuelve seguido de otros cuantos más ahí mismo. Van moviéndose a uno y otro lado mientras ella la golpea en el estómago para luego golpearla en la cabeza. Scootaloo evade uno, pero recibe el otro inevitablemente. Diamond la hace retroceder a su propia esquina continuando los golpes en las caras de sus dos amigas. La golpea durante unos segundos hasta que Scootaloo le manda un derechazo que le da vuelta la cabeza y la hace retroceder por aturdimiento. Le da dos derechazos seguidos de un izquierdazo, Diamond le da dos izquierdazos mientras retrocede a su propia esquina y Scootaloo la sigue rápidamente. Allí continúa golpeando su cabeza por varios segundos hasta que luego golpea su estómago. Diamond intenta un derechazo, pero Scootaloo se agacha para de inmediato seguir golpeándola en la cabeza, hasta que Diamond inicia golpes con ambos puños en su cabeza. La arrincona en una esquina neutral y continúa golpeándola por unos buenos segundos, hasta que Scootaloo manda su cabeza para atrás unas tres veces, luego se agacha otras tres y reinicia los golpes salvajes a la cabeza con ambos puños. La golpea con gran rapidez, Diamond le da un izquierdazo, pero Scootaloo no se detiene ahí, sino que continúa la masacre con un puñetazo tras otro. Diamond empieza a perder firmeza y esto se nota más cuando empieza a retroceder con los golpes hasta que un último izquierdazo la derriba. Scootaloo se aleja un poco y Rainbow Dash viene de inmediato.

—¡Uno, dos, tres...!.

Diamond se para y vuelve con Scootaloo, logrando ahora asestarle buenos golpes al estómago con los dos puños. La sigue golpeando hasta que Scootaloo le da un derechazo fuerte en la cabeza que la toma desprevenida y la derriba, pero se levanta de inmediato y le golpea la cabeza por unos segundos más, hasta que su adversaria la golpea con la derecha unas buenas veces, haciéndola retroceder hasta las cuerdas. Continúa y continúa los golpes hasta que la campana suena. Sus entrenadoras las llevan a sus esquinas, les quitan los protectores y les dan agua, luego se los ponen de nuevo y bajan a esperar que empiece la segunda ronda.

—Scootaloo ganó esta ronda, nunca vi que ninguna de ellas pudiera masacrar con toda esa fuerza a una adversaria y Diamond jamás perdió la primera ronda, son letales en todo sentido de la palabra.— dijo el relator con entusiasmo.

—En la siguiente ronda se verá cuánto más resisten los puñetazos y si son capaces de seguir hasta que termine la ronda.— dijo el comentarista igualmente entusiasmado.

—Diamond Tiara fue derribada dos veces y se levantó, a ver si logra levantarse de nuevo si llega a caer.— dijo el relator con voz feliz y más tranquila.

La campana sonó, avanzaron al centro del cuadrilátero y Diamond comenzó los golpes al estómago. Éstos siguieron durante diez segundos y luego intentó un izquierdazo que Scootaloo evadió mandando su cabeza hacia atrás para luego darle un derechazo que la hizo retroceder. Diamond le da un derechazo también, Scootaloo le da otro, Diamond le da uno más y Scootaloo le da otros dos hasta tenerla arrinconada en una esquina neutral. Le da un izquierdazo y tres derechazos más, Diamond se va a la derecha, pero los golpes la siguen. Se queda en la esquina de su adversaria donde sigue siendo apuñeteada. Ahora es golpeada en el estómago pudiendo solamente mirar los ojos fieros de Scootaloo. Finalmente, Diamond le da un izquierdazo en la cabeza seguido de otro, luego de otros cuatro y luego de seis derechazos, de esa manera pudiendo salirse de la esquina haciéndola retroceder hasta el centro del cuadrilátero, pero Scootaloo retoma sus golpes con ambos puños a la cabeza usando una fuerza tremenda, devolviéndola a la esquina. Ahí la masacra por varios segundos, hasta que Diamond se va a la derecha y luego avanza lentamente al centro, hasta que finalmente pierde toda su firmeza. Su cuerpo se inclina hacia el lado donde Scootaloo manda su cabeza con los puñetazos hasta que le da un último derechazo que la derriba.

—¡ESO EEEES!.— gritaron con fuerza, entusiasmo y felicidad Applebloom y Sweetie Belle.

—¡DIAMOND, NO!.— gritó Silver sin sonreír y sin nada como entusiasmo y felicidad.

Scootaloo se aleja y la árbitro viene, mientras Diamond intenta pararse casi sin poder levantar su cabeza.

—¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez!. ¡Fuera!.

El público de la ganadora estalla de alegría.

—¡Scootaloo es ahora la más fuerte de todo Ponyville y la única invencible!. ¡Es increíble lo que sucedió esta noche, tenemos a nuestra ganadora más poderosa de todas, Scooootaloo!.— gritó el relator mucho más entusiasmado.

Entre los diálogos del relator, Scootaloo se dirige a su amiga, quien aún no puede pararse, así que ella la ayuda y sus tres amigas llegan también.

—¡Felicidades, Diamond, fuiste asombrosa!.— la felicitó Scootaloo alegremente sintiéndose contenta por ella.

—Tú lo fuiste mucho más que yo, amiga.— le dijo con la misma alegría y contenta por su amiga.

—¡Corceles y yeguas, en una pelea salvaje y fiera jamás realizada ni vista por nadie en la ciudad, la ganadora de la noche y la más poderosa de la ciudad, Scoooooootalooooooo!.— dijo por última vez el anunciador entusiasmado lleno de abundante alegría.

La ganadora abraza a su amiga y ella le corresponde.

—Felicidades, Scootaloo, y también a ti, Diamond.— dijo Applebloom alegremente sin reducir su entusiasmo.

—Las felicito, chicas, fue la más poderosa y destructiva batalla que han dado.— dijo Sweetie Belle igual de contenta sin bajar su entusiasmo.

—Scootaloo, Diamond, las felicito, jamás pude sospechar que fuesen tan fuertes, esta pelea me lo confirmó.— dijo Silver igual de entusiasmada.

Las cinco se fueron entre flashes de innumerables fotos, todo el mundo se fue y ellas se reunieron con seis yeguas más. Salieron del estadio junto a todo el mundo y una yegua violeta sanó a Scootaloo y Diamond con magia sanadora.

—Gracias, Twilight.— le agradecieron sonriéndole de alegría pura.

—De nada, pequeñas.— dijo ella con la misma pureza alegre.

—Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, ¿qué tanto se divirtieron con la función?.— les preguntó Applebloom a ésa y otras cinco yeguas mayores que ella y sus cuatro amigas.

—Mucho más que nunca.— dijeron todas alegremente sonriendo.

—Ustedes dos, Scootaloo y Diamond, hicieron que este trabajo de árbitro me guste mucho más de lo que siempre me gustó. Ahora tengo más seguridad de que quiero seguir siendo árbitro hasta que me retire, lo cual pienso hacer cuando hayan pasado muchos años más.— dijo Rainbow Dash alegremente.

—Scootaloo, eres toda una fiera, en las otras peleas nunca te vimos usar tal fuerza, eres inigualable. Y, Diamond, aunque no aguantaste tanto como otras, tuviste más corazón, fuerza y tenacidad que otras, pues otras boxeadoras no golpean ni resisten todo lo que tú pudiste. Los golpes así de fuertes noquearían más rápido a otras adversarias, porque tienen menos aguante, además, tratándose de una tan fuerte como Scootaloo, aguantaste más que las tres extranjeras que vinieron a desafiarla, pues como recordarán, la primera terminó noqueada habiendo pasado sólo treinta segundos del comienzo de la segunda ronda, la segunda aguantó menos aún, pues terminó noqueada a los doce segundos de haber comenzado la segunda ronda, y la tercera sólo aguantó hasta que casi terminó la primera ronda. En cambio, tú aguantaste hasta que faltaron menos de treinta segundos para terminar esa ronda. Ustedes tres, hermanita, Applebloom y Silver, son de las mejores entrenadoras de la ciudad, en toda la historia del boxeo ponyviliano, nunca hubo una sola entrenadora que lograra entrenar tan bien a sus pupilas, al punto de que pudieran llegar invictas a su sexta pelea.— terminó de decir Rarity con alegría y algo de agradable entusiasmo en su voz.

—Lo mismo te digo, Applebloom, tú, Sweetie Belle y Silver Spoon son las mejores entrenadoras que el mundo puede conocer, cualquier boxeadora querría ser su pupila si alguna vez lo decidiera y conociera lo verdaderamente buenas que son todas.— dijo elogiadoramente Applejack sintiéndose contenta como se sentían todas.

—Todas son las boxeadoras y entrenadoras de mejor calidad que conocemos, las boxeadoras más fuertes y las entrenadoras con las mejores formas de entrenamiento, hace treinta años que una boxeadora no aguantaba tanto hasta estar cerca de terminar la segunda ronda, así que ustedes cinco abrieron una nueva generación de boxeadoras y entrenadoras fuertes que logran llevar más de cinco peleas invictas y aguantar por lo menos hasta que casi acabe la segunda ronda. Puede ser posible que algún año de éstos llegue otra boxeadora que aguante y sea tan fuerte como ustedes, así como otra entrenadora que por tan bien que la entrene, logre ayudarla a llegar invicta a su sexta pelea.— dijo Twilight contenta en verdad.

—Si tuviera que votar por quiénes son las dos boxeadoras más fuertes de ésta u otra ciudad, votaría por ustedes dos, pues todas sus adversarias de antes no eran invictas, Piña Colada ganó su primera pelea que le ayudó a ganar el título, pero perdió la segunda en la que por lo menos para ella, su adversaria no la combatió por su título. Haciendo un análisis, Piña Colada es la tercera boxeadora más fuerte de Ponyville, y ya que tú ganaste ahora, Scootaloo, eres la primera más fuerte y Diamond es la segunda.— terminó de decir Fluttershy con alegría, una sonrisa totalmente sincera y con voz más alta de lo que siempre habla.

—Nunca se me había ocurrido nada como lo que ahora se me ocurre, y es que mañana hagamos una fiesta para festejar su pelea, a la vez será para festejar tu victoria, Scootaloo, y cuando Diamond gane la próxima, cosa de la cual estoy totalmente segura, festejaremos una fiesta para ella.— dijo Pinkie alegremente con algo de buen entusiasmo relajado en su voz.

—Gracias a todas, y gracias por esa idea de la fiesta, Pinkie.— agradecieron ambas boxeadoras alegradas por el momento feliz.

—De nada. Y pienso que es mejor que las fiestas sean de vez en cuando en lugar de después de todas sus peleas, porque quiero variar mis ocupaciones. Espero que todas puedan comprender.— dijo Pinkie con la misma voz, sonrisa y alegría.

—Claro que sí, Pinkie, sólo festejemos cuando tú decidas, la decisión será sólo tuya.— comprendieron todas sonriéndole alegremente respetando su decisión.

—Muchas gracias.— se alegró más al gustarle la linda, feliz, respetuosa y cariñosa comprensión de todas sus adoradas amigas.

Llegó el otro día y celebraron la fiesta. Luego de unas semanas, Diamond tuvo otra pelea que logró ganar en la segunda ronda, así que como Pinkie decidió, tuvieron una fiesta por su victoria. Algunas veces festejaron y otras no. Después de esa pelea, las dos amigas nunca pelearon de nuevo entre ellas, Diamond Tiara nunca perdió de nuevo y tanto su amiga como ella siempre ganaron sin importar lo fuertes que eran todas sus adversarias. Y así, todas vivieron eterna y amistosamente felices para siempre.

FIN

NOTA FINAL: Así como tuve la gentileza de compartir este fanfic, ustedes por favor tengan la gentileza de comentar ahora que terminaron de leer, sólo así estoy más convencido de que en verdad leyeron, quiero saber sus opiniones, contestaré cualquier pregunta que a alguno le pueda quedar sobre cualquier cosa del fic. Y por favor, también recomiéndenselo y compártanselo a cualquier amigo suyo que sepan que le gustan este tipo de fics, los géneros usados para este fic o que le tenga favoritismo a uno o a ambos juntos. Muchas gracias de antecasco (antemano).


End file.
